This invention relates to an improved pushbutton-input device, particularly to a pushbutton-input device foldable along cutting lines for reducing volume and enhancing portability thereof.
Following to maturity of the personal communication science, application of the mobile phone, the public domain account (PDA), etc have been extended to the scope of the Internet transmission already, and one of the major appeals until now is emphasizing in portability and appearance that urges designers to care about volume and weight of abovesaid products.
Taking the pushbutton-input device for example, some of the existing keyboards with relatively smaller pushbuttons do not conform to human body mechanism for operation, others with larger pushbuttons are awkward in portability, and it seems that the defects always accompany the merits.